


In which you have one hundred encounters, yet it couldn't prepare you for just one.

by Karinchai



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Only slight Dia mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinchai/pseuds/Karinchai
Summary: Mari had been alone for three years.Three years without a soulmate, her mark had been etched upon her skin."Oh god I'm sorry." Written in, slightly messy, handwriting on her wrist.What a curse.





	

Mari had been alone for three years.  
Three years without a soulmate, her mark had been etched upon her skin.  
"Oh god I'm sorry." Written in, slightly messy, handwriting on her wrist.  
What a curse.  
She had been through so many encounters in which someone could have been her soulmate. So many times her heart had been brutally disconnected and she had slept alone. Cold and miserable.  
It was like being thrown into cold water every time you heard those words, like you knew they weren't the right ones, but you so wished they were.  
Was it awful if Mari wished on a star?  
Mari had felt so jealous, all of her friends finding them in the first year. But it was okay, Dia hadn't found hers.  
But then the second year rolled by, and Dia had found her soulmate. A wonderfully sweet girl named Hanamaru, they had been entirely in love. Stupidly, it made Mari want to cry. It made her want to punch a wall. She had never been so lonely.  
Her parents told her that it wasn't uncommon for soulmates to take years to show up.  
But it would have been four years in exactly two months, and Mari was done. She had all but given up, every time she would hear those words she would reply, smile and walk away. No one had stopped her, no one had been her soulmate.  
These thoughts clouded her brain as she curled up, quietly sobbing. She really wanted to hate her soulmate, she wanted to tell them they were wrong when she finally met them, she wanted them to leave her alone.  
Maybe she would be better off never meeting them.  
These thoughts wouldn't last long, as she swore she could hear her soulmate's sweet laughter in her sleep. She swore she could hear her talking to her, a whisper in the wind. Sometimes she would hear sobs too, and she wondered if it was because they hadn't found each other yet.  
Or maybe her soulmate had settled for someone else, and this was their bond gently pulling apart.  
She wasn't too sure.  
Her puffy eyes slipped close as she settled her breathing, snuggling into her blankets up over her head.  
Tomorrow was another day.  
That night she dreamed of stunning blue eyes, wispy almost silver hair and a laugh that made her eyes sparkle.  
Mari shot up so fast her head was spinning and her eyes darting around. After a moment she curled in on her self, her hands covering her face.  
She spent the next hour sobbing.

Mari sucked in a breath, crowded stations were her worst nightmare, this part of the journey was the worst. She would hear those words and their many variations endlessly looping from person to person. Mari started walking, keeping her eyes low as she darted, shooting past person to person. It wasnt until she went colliding into another girl that she was cruelly stopped. She looked at them, her breath hitched.  
Silvery Hair.  
Stunning Blue eyes.  
Her mouth went dry.  
"Oh god, I'm sorry." She stuttered out, smiling weakly.  
Mari's eyes teared up.  
"Your eyes are so beautiful." The blonde took a moment, the words had blurted out on their own.  
There was no way.  
"I'm sorry!" Mari added, plastering a fake smile before darting past the girl.  
God she was such an idiot, there was no way that was her soulmate. It was just her dreams messing with her, she had probably seen her before. That was the only logical explanation.  
Mari halted in her step, her hand caught by another.  
Their skin was so soft, almost an entirely gentle grip.  
Tears ran down the blondes face as she turned around.  
Blue eyes met hers as she stared, a sob choking its way out. She looked so beautiful, but so sad, her blue eyes filled to the brim with tears.  
"How many times have you heard those words?" The girl sounded guilty.  
"It doesn't matter." Mari shook her head "I'm-" She was cut off by the girl hugging her tightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The girl babbled.  
"It's..." Mari sucked a breath in before beginning to cry openly, latching onto the other girl for support. She was shorter than Mari, but fit perfectly into her arms as they both slid down to the floor. Intertwined and gently sobbing.   
After a few moments, they pulled away, their hands still holding for support.  
"I'm Watanabe You." She smiled, "I thought you would never sail into my life like that."  
"I'm Ohara Mari." Her mouth moved on its own, she was thankful.  
"And I think I've just found the love of my life." The blonde laughed, pushing hair out of You's face.  
Her eyes sparkled as her laughter filled Mari's ears...  
to the blonde, nothing had ever sounded sweeter.


End file.
